A controlled, randomized trial comparing immunotherapy to chemotherapy in stage I and stage II malignant melanoma has been initiated. A total of more than 100 patients have entered the trial, but it is too early to evaluate the results. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Rosenberg, S.A. and Terry, W.D.: Passive immunotherapy of cancer in animals and man. Adv. Cancer Res. 25: 323-388, 1977.